Shadow Nations
by FBFan
Summary: Shh, be careful, we can't be caught! You don't want to spend the rest of your long life as a lab rat, do you! No one can know who we are, or why we are here. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking. Shadow Children x Hetalia equals Shadow micronations.
1. i Awakening

**Hello! **I had a plot bunny jump in my head, and it won't come out. Anyway, this is kind of a cross between the Shadow Children Series and Hetalia. For those who don't know, the Shadow Children Series is started by Among the Hidden, and it takes place in a country where third children are illegal.

Awakening

_Bunker in Denmark, Aug. 27 2006_

Hey, you're awake! That's great. I bet you're confused right now, since you woke up far from where you thought your home would be. I'm sorry, but it was honestly for the best, I promise! If we hadn't gotten to you first…

What? Oh yeah, you're probably wondering who you're taking to. Sorry, I'm just a bit ditzy, and when I'm excited or nervous things tend to slip my mind. I'm the Kingdom of Elleore, but my friends and brothers call me Ellie.

Oh, hello storebror!

"**Hey Ellie! Is lil' Valtio awake? Awesome, he is, now I can explain all the rules about living here, and maybe we can play around and stuff!"**

Bror, He just woke up, he doesn't even know where he is, who we are, or why he's here! I think its best that I explain a little more before you lay down the rules. Also, he's still looking pretty sleepy,

"**Eh…You're right! I'll let you finish telling everything, and then we'll play! Oh yeah, I'm the awesome Kingdom of Denmark. See ya tomorrow!"**

What? Storebror can be really loud, but he's a good guy, and if it weren't for him, you would have woken up in a much worse place than the one we're in now.

So, you already know you were born to represent a group of people, right? That's what every nation in the world always knows when they appear.

The problem is that you're classified as a micronation. You don't represent a lot of people; don't have a lot of land, or an economy, or a true government. You also have no real political power or rights right now. No true Country recognizes you as a Country.

There's no need to look angry, I'm a micronation as well! My Island home was bought in 1944 by a group of school teachers to use as a summer camp, and they ended up declaring me a nation.

Denmark? He's a Country. He has a lot of land, a government, and economy, basically everything. He's recognized by all other countries of the world. He's also the one who bought you to _Hule_.

Hule is basically just a really large bunker under storebror's house, where we stay hidden. We? That's me and the other Nordic micronations, Sealand, Jamtland, Ladonia, Bjorn, Christiania, and now you! You'll meet them tomorrow, and I'll give you a tour. Don't worry, we do spend time outside, and there is stuff to do.

Right now though, you look like you're about to fall asleep again. I'll explain why you're here tomorrow when you wake up, after you get introduced to all the others.

Sleep tight!

**Just a start, I'm happy with how this turned out so far…Read and Review, please!**


	2. ii Retrieval

ii. Retrieval

_The day before, Finland_

Denmark paused against a tree, panting as he looked around. Where could the new nation be?! He had hiked everywhere through this forest, but there was no sign of the new micronation. The Dane ran a hand through his spiky hair, looking anywhere, as if he expected the nation to pop out from behind a rock.

_If I can't find him or her in the next few minutes, I'll have to leave without finding him! _A shudder ran down his spine at the thought of a new nation being left behind to face the men in black that would be searching through the woods in the next hour. _But I have no excuse to be here, none! If I get caught looking for the new micronation, they'll suspect me, and then search my house, and if they do, they could find and take-!_

Denmark quickly stopped the thought before it could complete itself. He wouldn't be caught. He would look the next five minutes before he turned back, and if Valtio couldn't be found, well, he couldn't be found, and there wouldn't be anything the Dane could do about.

He started off in a new direction.

XX

He paused as a very soft noise reached his ears, almost quiet enough to be lost among the sound of his own quiet breathing. Past experience in finding the child nations had sharpened his senses, however, and he turned and followed the sound of a child breathing, stepping as lightly as possible and hardly daring to breathe.

There, lying next to a lake, looking serenely peaceful, was a boy giving off soft snores and curled up in a fetal position. The Dane took in his appearance as he edged closer to his quarry, hoping not to wake the boy, and uncorking a bottle from his bag as he did so. The boy had light blonde hair, looked to be about 3 years old, and was adorable in his new nation gown.

Very gently, Denmark kneeled beside him and lifted his head a few inches. He tilted the bottle, allowing a few drops to drop into the boy's mouth. He heard the sound of swallowing and smiled. _That at least will keep you asleep until we reach Copenhagen, and then some._ He lightly scooped the boy up, swiftly heading back the way he came towards the car. He looked around and sighed. _It's an awful shame that he won't wake to explore or see his territory, but at least I got him before __**they **__did. _

XX

As soon as Denmark reached the car, he went to the open the back seat, which had an empty box with a picture of a rocking chair on the side. He took out a blanket, wrapped Valtio snuggly in it, and slid the tiny boy into the large box.

After checking to make sure the handles had been poked in so the boy could breathe, he went to the driver seat, preparing for the long drive home.

XX

The Dane unbuckled the box, gripping the handles firmly before carefully lifting it out. Now came the toughest part of this venture: getting the box down to the basement without anyone stopping or helping him. He didn't have much longer before Valtio woke up, and the bumping caused by moving around would make it all more likely. A mistake now would prove disastrous.

It wouldn't have been a problem a week ago, or a week later. The quarterly meeting was being held in Copenhagen as of now, which meant many nations were staying at his place. Some, like the italies, Spain, and Canada he would be able to trust, but the rest couldn't know what was really in the box.

_Just keep walking; they know the Nordics like building furniture, so this would hardly look unnatural._

Unfortunately, luck was fickle with Denmark today. He nudged the doorbell, and Finland answered it.

"Oh, hi Dan! Need any help with that?" "NO! I mean, no Fin, it's alright, I can manage on my own!" Denmark said, hastily edging away from the Fin's outstretched fingers. In his mind, Denmark smacked himself for sounding so panicked.

However, Finland knew as well as the rest of the Nordics how heavy a box of furniture parts would be. Valtio didn't come close. Finland's eyes widened a little in confusion, and then narrowed in suspicion.

Suddenly, a yell came from upstairs "FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, I'M NOT SAYING IT!" While Finland was still looking up at the ceiling, Denmark caught the eye of Feliciano, who was standing at the doorway to the kitchen, near the front hall. He quickly gestured to the picture of the rocking chair.

"Ve~ Mr. Finland, did you know Berlusconi resigned?"

Finland's head snapped back to stare at the Italian, an evil gin and aura surrounding him as he did so. He walked and threw an arm around the frightened Feliciano, steering him into the kitchen. "Tell me all about it," The Fin purred.

Denmark let out a sigh of relief, but froze when Iceland came storming down the stairs. However, the Icelander's face was red, and he seemed to not even see Denmark as he brushed past him.

Denmark quickly walked down the other halls running into no one, and coming to a stop at the entrance to the basement. He set the box down and searched for the key in his pocket. He told others that he kept his basement locked because he didn't want others going down there and stealing his awesome furniture designs. (Sweden had snorted at his excuse)

Unlocking the door and walking down the stairs, he paused at the bottom, hearing a rustle. "Elleore? What are you doing out of the Hule?"

The young girl came out from behind a stack of boxes. She had messy dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and looked to be 12 years old. She had on an old shirt and shorts that had a few holes in them. Her feet were bare. "And it's dangerous to walk around barefoot here! If you stepped on a nail, I couldn't do anything about it!"

"I know, storebror, but the others wanted to know as soon as the new member of the family arrived! And Bjorn stole my sandals and they're still drying!"

Denmark sighed as he set down the box. "Even if you were excited about meeting Valtio, you shouldn't have come up. For one, you couldn't close the trapdoor if someone snuck down here! They might not have seen you, but they could've easily spotted that trapdoor open," Denmark pointed to the open trapdoor in the corner, where it was out of the open, but still visible if anyone looked past the boxes, furniture projects, and tool bench cluttering the basement. "Then you would've been found! Do you want to go back to the lab?"

Denmark felt his heart give a painful tug as Elleore looked at the floor, he eyes watering slightly. "N-No," He sighed and walked over, bending so he was at her level and clasping his hands on her small shoulders. "Then you need to do as I say, and follow the rules. I want to keep you and everyone safe, alright?" "Ok," Elleore nodded, "Don't ever come up if I have company unless you know it's only people who you can trust," Denmark warned, but gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He straightened and went to the box, carefully opening it. Valtio lay inside, still asleep. He lifted the small boy out.

"Oh, he's so cute! I can't wait to show the others!" Elleore exclaimed, padding up and running a hand over the boy's silky hair.

"Here, you take him and situate him downstairs, alright? I need to go up and make sure Italy doesn't get mauled by Finland again." The Dane handed off Valtio to the skinny girl, who padded over to the trapdoor and went down the next flight of stairs that led to the bunker. Denmark quietly closed the trapdoor before fetching some pieces of wood and tools and laying them on the trapdoor, camouflaging the entrance.

He then headed up the stairs, hoping that if Italy had been found out, that he had more to say than "April fools! Ve~" Like last time he created a distraction before being found out.

XX

"So, how's it going? Enjoying your stay?" Denmark grinned as he sat at one of the dining room tables with the other Nordics. Other Nations sat together at different tables in the room.

"Danmark, we might get more done at these stupid meetings if you and the other idiots here would actually show up. You, America, Prussia, and the italies weren't at the meeting today, and hardly anything got done!" Norway scowled at him across the table. Denmark grinned.

"Hardly anything gets done anyway-I thought with America and Prussia gone more would get done anyway." Denmark laughed as he picked up a beer. Norway snorted.

"Valtio hasn't been captured yet…I'm a little worried about returning home before he is," Finland shivered.

"R'lax. I'm here to pr'tect ya," Sweden muttered, running a hand along his 'wife's back.

_You hardly need protection from a four-year old, Fin. You beat Russia once _thought Denmark, though he kept a pleasant face.

"B-But you know what our bosses have told us! Micronations are supposedly born full-grown, and want to create havoc for their founding country! I don't want some terrorist running around looking for me!"

"Relax Finland. Do you want to know what I think?" Norway stated. "I'm starting to think these 'micronations' don't actually exist. I'm thinking they're just made up stories so are boss could control us more. Supposedly, Sweden has four or five of the 'terrorists' running around for a long time. Nothing bad has ever happened that could have been caused by them."

_Actually, those four little Swedes are in my basement, but the only terrorist could be Bjorn, who dunked Elleore's sandals in a bucket of soapy water because she wouldn't let him have surströmming in the Hule._

"I doubt they exist. You shouldn't worry about it and just go home," Norway finished. Setting his mug on the table and standing to walk away.

XX

_You're both wrong. They're little kids, who wish that they knew their older brothers but know it's too dangerous and that their older brothers think they'd hurt them if they did. It's really sad how much Vinsky has twisted the facts for his own damn reasons. What I wouldn't give for five minutes alone with that lunatic. _Denmark thought as he lay on his bed after dinner, thinking over what was said about micronations by the countries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! I remembered after I posted this that I left some gaps that should be filled!

Hule-Danish for burrow or hole

Kingdom of Elleore-a little island micronation in Denmark. She was born 1944, the oldest micronation is Scandinavia.

Kingdom of Valtio- micronation in Finland

Review please!


End file.
